Putri' Hibari dan Pangeran Nanas
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Mukuro dikutuk menjadi nanas. Untuk menghilangkan kutukannya, harus ada orang yang menciumnya di bawah sinar bulan purnama. / Dedicated to 691869's day / Warning inside.


"Selamat, bayi kalian laki-laki,"

"APPAAAA?"

"…"

.

—_**6918—**_

.

'**Putri' Hibari & Pangeran Nanas**

**Discla****imer :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira/Shueisha/TV Tokyo/Reborn! Production Comitee

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Fantasy, Parody

**Warning!** Gaje, abal, OOC, Sho-ai/Yaoi/BL/BoyxBoy/etc., AU, M-Preg, typo, dll.

**Pair : **6918, AlaudeAlfonso, slight D18, dll.

For **691869's day**

Collab with Authorjelek

.

—_**6918—**_

.

"Bagaimana ini? Anak kita laki-laki," ucap sang 'ibu' yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah 'Ratu' Kerajaan Namimori, 'Ratu' Alfonso. Kentara sekali kalau ia kecewa—meskipun wajahnya tetap datar.

Raja Alaude, Raja Kerajaan Namimori, hanya dapat menghela nafas . Ia membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

—_**6918—**_

.

Dengan langkah cepat, Alaude pergi menuju hutan. Setelah memasuki hutan cukup dalam, terlihat sebuah gua dengan bentuk seperti rumah ehemSpongebobehem. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu gua yang cukup besar itu.

"Nufufu…"

Munculah sesosok makhluk aneh dengan gaya rambut yang aneh pula. Makhluk itu berjalan mendekati Alaude yang memang menunggunya.

"Daemon Spade," Alaude mengeluarkan borgol dari jasnya.

"Nufufu, ada apa ini?" —tidak perlu diberitahu, saya yakin anda tahu dialog siapa ini.

"Semangka busuk, jampi-jampimu payah,"

"Oya? Bukankah sang 'ratu' sudah hamil?"

"Hmph," Alaude hanya memejamkan matanya sambil memutar-mutar borgol yang ada di telunjuknya. Lalu, sepucuk surat ia lemparkan dengan kasarnya.

"Setelah kau membacanya, kubunuh kau," Alaude mulai membuka matanya kembali, menunjukkan tatapan kematian seperti biasa.

"Oh? Ini masalahnya? Nufufu~"

.

—_**6918—**_

.

—_**Flashback—**_

"_Daemon Spade," ujar Alfonso._

"_Hmm? Ada masalah, Paduka Raja? Nufufu~"_

"_Buatlah aku—" Alfonso memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan si dukun—eh, penyihir Spade. Masih dengan tampang monotonnya, semburat merah mulai bermunculan di pipinya. "—hamil,"_

_Krik._

_Daemon Spade terkejut sebentar. Tampangnya menunjukkan rasa heran yang (agak) tinggi. Lalu tiba-tiba seringainya muncul._

"_Nufufu, Paduka Raja, bahkan kalau kita melakukan hubungan seks pun kau tak mungkin hamil, nufufu~!"_

_Mesum, oh, mesum, seperti yang dikatakan warga sekitar. Padahal bukan itu yang dimaksud Alfonso. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau dengan semangka busuk itu._

"_B—bukan begitu, Spade. Kudengar kau dukun (beranak) paling hebat. Kau tidak bisa memberiku jampi-jampi, ramuan, atau semacamnya?"_

"_Oya? Aku seterkenal itu? Nufufu,"_

"_Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dukun abnormal sepertimu?"_

_Tiba-tiba suara G terdengar tanpa sumber yang jelas._

_Whoosh~_

_Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain mereka berdua._

"_Tadi itu suara siapa?"_

"_Nufufu, mungkin saja itu suara setan penunggu gua (nanas) keramat ini,"_

"_SIAPA YANG SUDI JADI PENUNGGU RUMAH ABNORMALMU?"_

_Krik._

_Suara itu lagi. Alfonso sweatdrop. Sementara Daemon hanya ber-nufufu ria._

…

"_Ah," Alfonso mulai mengeluarkan suaranya __lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong soal jampi-jampinya… Kau bisa?"_

"_Nufufu, biasanya jampi-jampiku digunakan untuk mempercepat kelahiran buah-buahan tropikal(?),"_

"_Ah, Spade~! Ayolah, coba teknik itu untukku~" pinta (baca : rengek) Alfonso sambil menarik baju Daemon—eits, pucuknya, ding._

_Tunggu. Kok OOC gini? Author juga tidak tahu. Lupakan saja._

"_Nufufu, baiklah. Kau mau jantan atau betina?"_

"…" _speechless sebentar, Alfonso membuka mulutnya lagi. "Aku maunya perempuan. Kau coba, ya?"_

"_Oya? Kenapa perempuan? Aku lebih suka laki-laki, nufufu…"_

_Glek._

_Alfonso merasakan firasat buruk bahwa orang ini homo-dan-juga-pedo. Tapi apa boleh buat. Tak ada dukun lain yang dapat melakukan hal semacam ini._

"_Ayolah, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Cepat lakukan yang aku perintahkan!" kesabaran Alfonso sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Tetapi untuk menghadapi makhluk jenis ini memang membutuhkan kesabaran extra._

"_Nufufu, memang tipikal seorang raja, suka memerintah," Daemon melangkahkan kakinya menuju gua abnormal kesayangannya itu. "Ikuti aku,"_

_Alfonso terpaksa mengikuti kemana Daemon pergi. Mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong gua yang gelap, lembab, sempit, kotor, kumuh, bau, dan terlihat seperti mau rubuh. Setelah cukup jauh berjalan, mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dari keadaan lorong yang baru saja mereka lewati._

"_Nufufu, silakan duduk," kata Daemon sambil mempersilakan Alfonso duduk di tempat yang tersedia._

_Alfonso duduk dengan ragu. Setelah melihat Alfonso duduk, Daemon membakar kemenyan yang bentuknya seperti semangka dengan pucuk nanas. Sambil mengucapkan mantra aneh, ia menaburkan sesuatu yang sepertinya kita kenal sebagai biji semangka._

"_Ananas lanatus! Nanas, oh, nanas, semangka, oh, semangka,"_

_Mantra aneh itu diucapkan. Alfonso hanya menatapnya tak yakin._

"_Nufufu, Paduka Raja. Gunakan 'kemenyan' ini untuk membakar tubuh anda," ucap Daemon santai. Entah ia gila atau apa, tapi sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan cara ini. Sebenarnya mau jaim, tapi apa daya, Alfonso jawdrop di situ, kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh dukun tersebut._

"_Ya ampun, mbah(?) dukun. Jangan bercanda, ah—hahaha…" mimik wajahnya masih monoton, dan tawanya pun dipaksa. Mana ada seorang raja mau membakar dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan anak? Oh, mungkin ada untuk yang satu ini._

"_Nufufu, tenanglah paduka raja. Ini manjur dan tidak berbahaya… Asalkan kau yakin ini tidak membakarmu, tidak akan membakarmu, kok. Kalau kau yakin membakar, yah berarti Allahualam," ucap Daemon untuk menenangkan sang raja. Tapi sang raja justru merasa tak yakin mendengar penjelasannya. Jelas lah, kemenyan itu bahaya banget…_

_Tapi Alfonso berusaha menepis firasat buruknya. Ia mendekatkan api itu ke tubuhnya._

_(Masukkan suara benda terbakar di sini)_

"_Ah. Tidak terjadi apapun?"_

_Api itu mendadak berubah warna menjadi indigo. Lama kelamaan api itu membesar dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Alfonso._

…

_Tidak ada perubahan. Bahkan sampai api itu padam pun tak ada yang berubah. Alfonso tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda._

"_Tidak terjadi apa-apa,"_

"_Nufufu, sabarlah sedikit, paduka raja. Khasiatnya baru terasa saat bulan purnama. Dan kebetulan malam ini bulan purnama,"_

"_Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang," ujar Alfonso seraya beranjak dari tempat yang (sepertinya) angker itu._

"_Nufufu, kau melupakan sesuatu," Daemon mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Alfonso._

_Alfonso mengernyitkan alisnya saat membaca isi dari kertas tersebut. "Tagihan?"_

_Daemon menunjuk sebuah stand berbentuk katak dengan sebuah papan kayu yang sudah lapuk bertuliskan 'kasir' di ujung lorong. "Silakan bayar di sana, nufufu…"_

"_Eh? Kau bercanda, sudah ya," Alfonso meninggalkan Daemon begitu saja._

—_**Flashback ends—**_

.

—_**6918—**_

.

"Nufufu, itu salah sang 'ratu' sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak bayar?"

"Cih. Omong kosong, dukun abnormal!" tiba-tiba ada suara G lewat (lagi?).

"Nufufu, G. Kau masih setia menunggu rumahku, ya…"

Setelah itu terdengar suara seseorang sedang muntah-muntah yang sumbernya tidak jelas dari mana.

Tinggalkan masalah suara misterius itu. Sekarang kita kembali ke Alaude.

Alaude mulai memutar-mutarkan borgol di telujuknya.

"Sekarang, ayo kita mulai,"

Alaude memasang borgol pada kedua tangan Daemon.

"Nufufu, kenapa tanganku diborgol begini, Aranyan~?"

"Kau sudah tidak sopan pada seorang raja!" ucap seorang wanita tiba-tiba.

Sekarang, Daemon sudah dikepung pasukan polisi kerajaan. Eh, emang ada ya? Sudahlah, ini kan AU.

"Oya, ada apa ini?" Daemon menatap horor pada pasukan polisi yang sudah menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Urus semangka itu," itulah kata-kata terakhir Alaude sebelum pergi dari hadapan si dukun.

"Tembak!"

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Pasukan polisi menarik pelatuk pistol mereka masing-masing. Peluru-peluru itu mengarah ke Daemon.

Daemon pun rubuh. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah, tapi absurdnya (hah?) dia masih menampakkan senyumnya.

"Nufufu, Aranyan. Terimalah balasan dari Tuhan nanti. Aku pastikan anakmu adalah jodoh keturunanku, nufu—"

Mati.

_Author _juga turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya dukun beranak paling abnormal yang tinggal di dunia antah berantah itu.

Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Kutukan telah diucapkan. Tapi bukankah bubur bisa dijemur, lalu ditumbuk, dan direbus kembali? Kalau begitu kutukan juga sama? Entahlah. _Author_ tidak pernah menyimak orang yang menjemur, menumbuk, atau malah merebus kutukan. Ah, abaikan bagian tersebut lalu berpaling(?) ke Alaude.

Alaude pulang ke istana dengan langkah gontai.

"Alaude?" tanya sang 'istri' kepada Alaude.

"Hmph," mendengar Alaude yang hanya menjawab seperti itu membuat Alfonso makin khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya.

_Jangan-jangan… Lal, kau gagal menjaga suamiku…?_

.

—_**6918—**_

.

—_**Flashback—**_

"_Lal Mirch," ujar seseorang. Suaranya lumayan berat—dan mungkin familiar di telinga kita._

"…_Paduka Raja?"_

"_Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Aku sudah turun pangkat menjadi 'ratu', kau tahu, 'kan?"_

_Lal Mirch menghela nafas._

"_Baiklah. Ada apa, Paduka 'Ratu'?"_

"…_Sebagai kepala polisi kerajaan yang baru, tolong jaga Alaude,"_

_Lal Mirch mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan maksud sang 'ratu'. Yang ia tahu, sebagai mantan kepala polisi, pasti sang raja dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri._

"_Ada apa dengan paduka raja?"_

"_Dia sedang pergi menuju kediaman Daemon Spade. Aku mohon, tolong kawal dia,"_

_Lal sedikit terbelalak. Alisnya turun._

"_Baik,"_

_Lal tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Ia merasa agak lancang menanyakan dua pertanyaan sebelumnya._

'_Aku yakin kau penasaran dengan alasannya, Lal Mirch. Sebenarnya itu karena dukun itu terlihat seperti makhluk dengan gen pedo dan homo,' batin Alfonso._

—_**Flashback ends—**_

.

—_**6918—**_

.

_Brak!_

Seseorang mendobrak pintu kamar dan menghentikan lamunan sang 'ratu'.

"Yang Mulia! Bayi kalian kabur!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja mendobrak pintu dengan tidak sopan tersebut. Orang itu adalah Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Saat saya melihat ke kamarnya, sudah tidak ada,"

"Cepat cari!" Alfonso terlihat sangat panik. Ia langsung berlari ke arah pintu, menyusul Kusakabe yang sudah berlari lebih dulu. Saat hendak keluar, ia menoleh ke arah Alaude yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur. "Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku mengantuk," Alaude merubah posisinya tidurnya membelakangi Alfonso.

Alfonso memilih untuk tidak memusingkan masalah suaminya yang egois itu. Ia lebih mementingkan nasib anak semata wayangnya yang sekarang entah di mana. Karena itu, ia segera pergi meninggalkan suaminya untuk mencari buah hatinya.

.

—_**6918—**_

.

Sesosok bayi berambut hitam dengan iris _onyx _merangkak memasuki hutan. Ia terus merangkak ke dalam hutan sampai ia menemukan sepasang tonfa yang tergeletak di bawah pohon.

Sepertinya tonfa itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia mendekati tonfa itu dan memainkannya.

_Duk__! Duk! Duk!_

Bayi itu mengayunkan tonfanya ke arah pohon di depannya hingga meninggalkan bekas pukulan yang cukup dalam. Ia terus melakukan itu berulang kali sampai ia mendengar sesuatu.

_Kresek. Kresek._

Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di semak-semak. Bayi itu menoleh ke arah semak-semak di belakangnya. Sepertinya insting berburunya cukup kuat. Ia memasang kuda-kuda. Siap untuk menyerang.

Nanas.

Sebuah nanas menggelinding ke arahnya. Alisnya bertaut. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Ia langsung memukulkan tonfanya dengan keras pada nanas yang malang itu.

Semua isinya bermuncratan keluar. Naas sekali nasib sang nanas. Sepertinya sang bayi benci dengan nanas.

Tiba-tiba seekor burung kecil dengan bulu berwarna kuning cerah terbang ke arah bayi tersebut. Burung itu terbang berputar-putar di sekeliling sang bayi.

"Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!"

.

—_**6918—**_

.

"…ri! Hibari! Hibari!"

Alfonso mendengar suara dari kejauhan. Ia dan pasukannya segera mencari asal dari suara tersebut.

"Yang Mulia!" Kusakabe berlari ke arah Alfonso yang masih sibuk mencari. "Di sana!"

Mata Alfonso mengarah ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kusakabe. Tempat itu terhalang oleh semak-semak yang cukup tinggi, sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah seekor burung kecil yang sedang terbang berputar-putar.

Karena penasaran, ia mendekati semak-semak tersebut. Ia menyibakkan semak-semak itu dan melewatinya.

Saat sampai di sisi lain dari semak-semak tersebut, ia mendapati anaknya sedang duduk sambil memandang nanas yang sudah tak berbentuk di depannya. Ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa anaknya sedang meratapi nasib sang nanas.

"Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!"

Alfonso bingung. Untuk apa burung itu mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali? Tetapi sepertinya rasa bingung itu hilang saat anak kesayangannya itu menoleh ke arah burung itu dan menghadiahkan sang burung dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Kamikorosu_!"

Alfonso _jawdrop_—masih dengan ekspresi datar. Ia tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa anaknya yang baru saja lahir sudah dapat berbicara. Bahkan hebatnya lagi sudah lancar menyebutkan huruf 'r' yang belum tentu anak berumur 5 tahun dapat melakukannya. Anak hasil hubungan laki-laki dan laki-laki, ditambah dengan jampi-jampi dukun abnormal memang ajaib.

Tak mau ambil pusing, ia langsung menggendong anaknya dan membawanya pulang. Ia bersyukur anaknya baik-baik saja—apalagi sekarang ia mendapatkan nama yang cocok untuk anaknya, Hibari Kyoya.

Darimana asal nama Kyoya? Entahlah, _author_ tak tahu menahu soal itu. Yang terpenting sekarang, mereka harus pulang sebelum malam tiba.

.

—_**6918—**_

.

_**16 tahun kemudian...**_

"Kyoya!" pemuda berambut pirang berlari kecil menghampiri sepupunya yang sedang berbaring di atap. Senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sayangnya senyuman itu menghilang saat orang yang ia panggil sama sekali tak menyahut.

"Kyoya~" pemuda berambut pirang itu—yang kerap disapa Dino—sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hibari.

Biasanya Hibari langsung menggigit orang yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tetapi anehnya, kali ini ia tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Entah _mood_nya sedang baik atau malah sedang sangat buruk hingga tak bersemangat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Mendadak, langit yang cerah berubah menjadi mendung.

"Kyoya, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Ayo ma—"

Sebuah nanas mini jatuh dari langit dan menimpa kepala Dino dan membuat ia meringis kesakitan.

"Kyoya, ayo masuk! Di sini berbaha—"

_Duk!_

Ada lagi.

Kali ini jatuh pada bahu Dino.

"Kyoya, ayo masuk!"

Dino menarik tangan Hibari, membuat Hibari membuka matanya kembali.

"_Haneuma_," Hibari mulai membuka mulutnya, "_Kamikorosu_,"

Hibari sudah memasang kuda-kuda dengan tonfa di kedua tangannya. Siap memangsa kuda yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Hibari pun mengayunkan tonfa—

_GUBRAAK!_

Sebuah nanas jumbo jatuh di kepala Dino, bahkan sebelum tonfa Hibari terayun melempar Dino. Dino pun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan kepalanya yang mengucurkan darah. Nampaknya sang nanas cemburu pada sang kuda.

Hibari melirik tajam ke arah nanas yang menggagalkan serangannya.

"Kufufu, jangan menatapku seperti itu, Putri _Skylark_," ucap nanas jumbo itu. Hah? Sejak kapan nanas bisa bicara? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Diam. Aku mau tidur," dasar Hibari. Ada nanas bicara masih aja kalem. Kalo _author_ pasti udah ngira mau kiamat.

"Kufufu, marah? Kalau begitu, sekarang kupanggil _Himebari_,"

Tak ada respon.

"Kufufu, _Himebari_, kau dingin sekali," sang nanas menggelinding mendekati Hibari.

"_Kamikorosu_!" Hibari kembali mengeluarkan tonfanya. Ia mencium sang nanas dengan tonfanya.

"Kufufu, kau galak sekali, _Himebari_,"

"Diam dan berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu,"

"Kufufu, kalau begitu, kau mau dipanggil apa?"

Tak menghiraukan kata-kata sang nanas, Hibari melangkah masuk ke dalam istana. Sang nanas menggelinding mengikuti Hibari. Tetapi saat sampai di depan pintu, Hibari sudah lebih dulu menutupnya. Sehingga ia tak dapat mengikuti tuan putrinya lebih jauh.

.

—_**6918—**_

.

—_**Flashback—**_

_"Kutukanmu akan hilang hanya bila kau menemukan jodohmu saat bulan purnama..." ucap peramal bernama Tsuna. Sebenarnya Tsuna tidak mengetahui itu dengan sendirinya, tetapi dengan bantuan Gokudera yang berbisik padanya di belakang._

_"Kufufu, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan jodohku?"_

_Gokudera mulai menghitung dengan berbagai rumus aneh di belakang. Lalu Tsuna berlaga mencari jawaban dari ramalan dengan menggerak-gerakkan(?) tangannya di atas sebuah bola kristal._

_._

_10 menit berlalu._

_._

_Lalu, 30 menit._

_._

_1 jam telah berlalu._

_"Maaf, Juudaime! Rumus dan logika matematika-ku tidak dapat menemukannya!" bisik Gokudera cukup keras. Tsuna pun mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena tidak dapat menjawab nanas yang bisa membawa trident tersebut._

_"Errr... Mukuro-san?"_

_"Kufufufu, sudah ada jawabannya, peramal Tsuna?"_

_"M-Maaf, saya t-tidak mene-"_

_Sesuatu terbesit dalam pikiran Tsuna._

Instingku kambuh lagi... _batin Tsuna. Ia memang mempunyai intuisi super yang diturunkan oleh ayahnya namun sudah lama terkunci._

_"16 tahun. Saat kau berumur 16 tahun,"_

_"Oya? Terimakasih, peramal Tsuna,"_

_Sang nanas pun meninggalkan ruangan Tsuna dan terbang dengan bantuan Mukurou yang dia keluarkan dari trisulanya._

—_**Flashback ends—**_

_._

**_—_**6918—**__**

_._

Hibari sedang berbaring di atap, sama seperti biasanya. Sinar bulan purnama menyinari kulit pucatnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang. Tapi ketenangan itu hanya sampai di sini karena buah nanas yang sangat mengganggu itu datang.

_Kufufu, ia sangat manis jika sedang tidur, _batin sang nanas yang sebenarnya bernama Mukuro. Ia menggelinding(?) mendekati Hibari yang sedang tertidur. Tanpa disengaja, kulit nanasnya menyentuh kulit Hibari, sehingga sang 'putri' terbangun dari tidurnya.

"_Kamikorosu_, herbivo—ah, produsen(?)," Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya. Tapi entah mengapa ia memanggil makhluk jadi-jadian yang satu ini dengan sebutan produsen. Mungkin saja ia sadar bahwa nanas adalah produsen, bukan herbivora.

"Kufufu, jangan begitu, _Himebari. _Padahal kau sangat manis tadi saat tidur, loh,"

"_Kamikorosu._" Singkat, padat dan jelas. Seperti Hibari yang biasanya. Hibari sudah memegang tonfa yang munculnya entah dari mana.

"Kufufufu, _Himebari_, kalau mau menggigit, tidak usah dengan tonfa, kok, kufufu,"

Alis Hibari semakin turun mendengar perkataan Mukuro dengan nada menyindir tersebut. Membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk merae- ehm, mengayunkan tonfa dan membuat sang nanas terlempar karenanya.

Lalu, sukses diayunkan.

.

Tapi tidak sukses mengenai nanas abnormal tersebut.

Saat Hibari meyakini bila tonfanya sudah menyentuh kulit nanas tersebut, nanas itu menjadi debu dan tentu saja membuat pukulan tonfa Hibari tidak membekas pada tubuh nanas tersebut.

"Kufufufu, sudah kubilang bukan? Kalau kau mau menggigitku, langsung saja, kufufu..."

"_Kamikorosu, _produsen_._" Hibari semakin marah dengan ucapan nanas barusan, membuatnya secara membabi-buta menyerang nanas bernama Mukuro dengan tonfanya. Sayangnya, tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan.

"Kufufu, aku tidak mau kau gigit dengan perantara tonfa-mu, _Himebari_,"

"Kalau begitu kau cukup kena cium tonfa saja, Nanas Mesum!"

Ah. Suara siapa tadi? Misterius sekali.

"Lagipula, kalau kau dicium, kau akan lepas dari kutukan, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Sudahlah, abaikan saja.

"Kufufufu, Gokudera, eh? Kau menggantikan kakakmu dalam mengisi peran suara misterius?"

Tapi, kenyataannya, tokoh nanas yang satu ini tidak mengabaikannya. Ah, sekarang, mari benar-benar kita abaikan.

Hibari yang sebelumnya mendengar percakapan nanas dan suara misterius, merasakan sedikit rasa penasaran.

_Kutukan herbivore? _gumam Hibari. Nanas melirik mesum -ralat, licik ke arah Hibari. Sepertinya ia dapat membaca pikiran Hibari. Tunggu, apakah ada kesalahan? _Author _tidak pernah tahu kalau nanas ini punya mata.

"Kufufu, kau tertarik _Himebari_?"

Hibari merasakan ada aura-aura tak enak menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku, kufufufu, di bibir,"

Nanas tersebut mengambil(?) trisulanya lalu menunjuk bagian agak di bawah pada tubuh nanasnya.

"Hmph. Kau terlalu berisik. _Kamikorosu_."

Ucapan nanas yang terakhir sepertinya sebuah intrupsi tingkat tinggi. Dan Hibari muali mengayunkan tonfanya secara membabi-buta lagi.

Tidak kena.

.

Belum kena.

.

Masih belum kena.

.

Akhirnya... kena.

Hibari berhasil mencium sang nanas dengan tonfanya. Sang nanas menggelinding hingga membentur tembok.

Tiba-tiba gumpalan asap berwarna merah muda mengelilingi sang nanas. Dan tak lama kemudian, asap itu menghilang. Dari dalam asap itu, muncullah seorang pemuda berambut indigo—lengkap dengan pucuk nanasnya.

.

—_**6918—**_

.

—_**Flashback—**_

"_Oya? Di mana jus semangka milikku?" Daemon Spade mencari-cari minuman yang tadi ia letakkan di meja. Padahal baru sebentar ditinggal, tapi sudah menghilang entah ke mana._

_Ia mencari jus semangka itu. Mulai dari ruang tamu, kamar tidur, kamar mandi, lemari pakaian, tempat sampah, ventilasi udara, hingga saluran pembuangan, hasilnya nihil. Ia tak dapat menemukan jus semangka tersebut._

"_Kufufu," tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah teras. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu depan._

_Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut indigo sedang memegang gelas berbentuk nanas dengan cairan merah di dalamnya. Tak salah lagi, itu jus semangka milik Daemon._

"_Oya? Jadi kau yang mencurinya, Mukuro?"_

_Pemuda yang dipanggil Mukuro pun menoleh. "Kufufu, kau selalu mengganggu saat-saat bersantaiku,"_

"_Oya? Bukankah kau yang merusak acara minum jusku?"_

"_Kufufu, tentu saja bukan,"_

"_Nufufu, kalau begitu, apa yang kau pegang itu?"_

"_Ini? Oh, aku menemukannya di meja. Ada masalah?"_

"_Nufufu, kau tahu? Itu milikku,"_

"_Oya? Aku sama sekali tak tahu apapun, kufufu,"_

"_Oya? Sepertinya kau perlu hukuman,"_

_Daemon pun mengutuk anaknya sendiri menjadi nanas. Dan cara untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu adalah, seseorang—entah perempuan atau laki-laki—harus menciumnya di bawah sinar bulan purnama._

—_**Flashback ends—**_

.

—_**6918—**_

.

"Kufufu, akhirnya kutukanku lenyap. Tapi yang tadi itu ciuman yang sangat tidak manis, Kyoya-kun~" Mukuro berjalan mendekati Hibari. Ia meraih dagu Hibari dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dan bibir mereka pun hampir bertautan—

"Kyoya?"

—Alfonso dan Alaude datang. Alfonso sedikit kaget melihat kejadian tersebut. Sedangkan Alaude menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia teringat dengan kata-kata terakhir Daemon sebelum ia mati 16 tahun yang lalu.

"_Nufufu, Aranyan. Terimalah balasan dari Tuhan nanti. Aku pastikan anakmu adalah jodoh keturunanku, nufu—"_

Ternyata benar, kutukan sang dukun benar-benar terjadi. Apa boleh buat, biarkan saja mereka. Kalau mereka dipisahkan pun mereka pasti bersatu kembali. Seperti kata pepatah, 'jodoh gak kemana'.

.

—_**6918—**_

.

Pada akhirnya, Hibari dan Mukuro menikah dan cerita (abal) ini berakhir bahagia. Bagaimana dengan Daemon yang sudah mati? Dia berhasil mendapatkan jus semangkanya kembali dan melanjutkan acara minum jusnya dengan tenang di alam sana.

—_**Owari—**_

.

—_**6918—**_

.

_BANZAI_!

Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini fanfic KHR pertama saya. Saya nekat banget bikin cerita beginian pas puasa. Lama bikinnya kurang lebih 2 minggu. Saya tahu 6918nya dikit banget. Tapi apa boleh buat, kemampuan saya hanya sampai di sini. Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan.

Makasih buat **Authorjelek** yang udah ngasih ide dan bantuin bikin cerita ini.

Makasih juga buat temen-temen yang udah ngasih dukungan. Baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Saya gak percaya temen saya yang gak suka anime sama sekali suka sama cerita ini.

Yang terakhir, terima kasih bagi semua yang baca, apalagi meninggalkan riview.


End file.
